


Risate e silenzi

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il secondo giorno della KakaIru Valentines Week 2021.Day 2. SoulmatesDal testo:"Iruka e Kakashi non sapevano ancora chi fosse la loro anima gemella e non erano nemmeno così sicuri se l'avrebbero mai scoperto. L'unica cosa che sapevano con certezza era che vivevano in mondi molto diversi."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Risate e silenzi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Laughters and silences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761731) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Iruka e Kakashi non sapevano ancora chi fosse la loro anima gemella e non erano nemmeno così sicuri se l'avrebbero mai scoperto. L'unica cosa che sapevano con certezza era che vivevano in mondi molto diversi. 

Ogni volta che Iruka si concentrava per poter sentire quello che sentiva la sua anima gemella, sentiva i rumori di combattimenti, oppure un silenzi assordanti. A volte era tentato di non provarci più. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare che tipo di vita potesse condurre, la sua metà. Non sembrava passarsela bene e questa cosa lo rattristava. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter fare qualcosa al riguardo, ma non sapeva ancora cosa.

Ogni volta che invece Kakashi si concentrava per poter sentire quello che sentiva la sua anima gemella, sentiva risate e schiamazzi. Quei suoni gli trasmettevano un calore che non provava da tanto tempo. Da un lato sperava di poter incontrare la sua anima gemella, sapere se la sua vita era così felice come sembrava, dall'altro aveva paura di incontrarla e contaminare quel tipo di vita con quella che conduceva lui.

La connessione tra due anime gemelle, aveva delle regole ben precise e quella che i due giovani odiavano di più era quella che impediva loro di sentire la voce dell'altro. Sarebbe stato così bello poter sentire l'uno la voce dell'altro, magari riuscire a comunicare tra loro tramite quella connessione. Ma il destino aveva deciso che questo non sarebbe mai potuto accadere e quindi entrambi aspettavano titubanti un qualche segnale, mentre speravano di incontrarsi e al tempo stesso di non incontrarsi mai.

Passarono diversi anni prima che i due riuscissero a sentire qualcosa che potesse aiutarli a trovarsi. Un paio di voci di persone che apparentemente facevano parte della vita di entrambi. Man mano che il tempo passava queste voci diventavano sempre di più, e sempre più vicine ai due. Prima le voci di conoscenti, poi quelle di colleghi e amici. 

Erano sempre più vicini, lo sapevano entrambi. Ma arrivavano sempre un minuto troppo in ritardo per incontrarsi davvero. Avevano scelto di non chiedere a nessuno e di lasciar fare al destino, ma quello sembrava burlarsi di loro, non permettendogli mai di incontrarsi.

Alla fine a connetterli fu una sola voce. Una voce che per entrambi significava tantissimo. Quella di Naruto. Fu proprio la sua voce a guidarli l'uno verso l'altro. Una voce come quella di Naruto in fin dei conti era difficile da ignorare. E così, seguendola, i due a quel punto consapevoli delle rispettive identità, riuscirono finalmente ad incrociarsi.

Tutte le paure che avevano avuto fino a quel momento riguardo l'incontrarsi sparirono nel nulla. Perché finalmente erano lì insieme e stavano sentendo le stesse cose nello stesso momento e ancora più importante, finalmente potevano sentire la voce l'uno dell'altro.


End file.
